


Home Cooking

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [114]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Caretaking, Convalescence, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Hawke/Merrill, Merrill makes Hawke soup when Hawke gets sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

"Wake up,  _ma vhenan_. You need to eat." Merrill brushed the deep red, sweat-soaked locks from his forehead. Byrne Hawke cracked one bright gold eye open, then the other, and propped himself up on the rough pallet with one elbow. The fever had cut his thin, sharp face into even starker planes than usual. He looked every inch the part of a forest hermit.

"Has everyone else eaten?"

"Yes."

"Anders?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

" _Yes_ ,  _vhenan_ _._ I saved you some soup." She passed him a cracked clay bowl of something green and cloudy, with what might once have been some vegetables on the bottom. It was the best they could do this far away from civilisation, and he sipped from it like a bird, his shoulders sinking in relaxation as he drained the bowl.

"Nothing like a little home-cooked food," he said with a wan smile and his mouth full. She returned it as she took the bowl away from him. "We shouldn't camp here for too long. They'll find us before we can take ship to Ferelden."

"Anders says he's left a false trail. He's surprisingly good at it, but he's had some practice. We have a day's start at least."

"I believe him." Byrne squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back a headache. "Merrill, I'm sorry I got you messed up in this—"

"Don't be. We can both take care of ourselves." Her fingers traced the curve of his jawbone, then gently tweaked his ear. "Besides, nobody else will drink my soup."


End file.
